The Death Counter v2
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When the world is torn apart by World War III, England seems to be falling to Japan. Their only option is to call on something worse than the Devil himself - Wammy House. Rated M for sexual content and extreme violence.
1. Prologue: The Price to Pay

Prologue: The Price to Pay

Heavy doors opened to admit a man in a black, hooded trench-coat. The guards watched him pass by with wary glances; the man was not one to visit often, and usually someone would die shortly afterwards.

The doors closed behind the man, securing privacy, and he walked up to a throne, bowing down on one knee before the man seated. "Good day to you, Your Majesty. Who needs to die this time?"

The man on the throne looked at him grimly. "Mr. Wammy, are you aware of the war efforts against Japan?"

"Naturally. You're losing." The man, Quillish Wammy, said simply. "Being defeated by the ones we defeated in the 2nd World War must feel humiliating. Is it bad leadership?"

"How dare you!" A guard began to pull out his sword. The King held out a hand to halt him.

"What yousay is true. I was hasty, didn't expect them to fight back. We are losing." The King leaned forward a bit. "Will your army do better?"

Wammy stood up and smirked. "The reward?"

"Do this and you will be paid anything you desire." The King said firmly.

Wammy chuckled, turning to go. "I must warn you, I am very pricey. I wonder if you can afford it?" He walked out, the heavy doors slamming behind him.


	2. Chapter One: War is Over?

So, I kind of forgot to do this for the prologue, so I'm doing it here. This is a remake of the story I was writing before "The Death Counter", and I think I much like this one better. I hope that people enjoy it, and don't find it so horrible. I must warn you, it has been rated so high for a reason.

Please tell me what you think of it. ^_^

Chapter One: War is Over...?

[_November 28th, 2003_

_Light Yagami Log 200_

_It feels good to be able to write in a notebook that doesn't have the names of my fallen comrades. This war has gone on too long already, and I'm glad it's finally over._

_The English are retreating, and I can hear my father and the others planning a victory party. I just want to get home to Mother and Sayu._]

"Hey, Light!" A young man a little older than the brown-haired teenager came into the tent where he was writing.

The teen looked up and smiled. "Matsuda-san. I thought you were with Fath—the General?"

The young man, Touta Matsuda, was a Captain under Light's father and somewhat of a big brother to the teen. He grinned and pulled out a bottle. "Want some?"

"Oh, Matsuda, I can't. I'm still only seventeen." Light smiled a bit, closing the notebook. "Father would beat you."

"General Yagami doesn't beat anyone." Matsuda shrugged, opening the bottle and taking a swig.

"Don't break my track-record." A man said, coming into the tent.

Matsuda spurted out alcohol, making Light and the man laugh. "Ahe…hello, General."

"Good evening, Father." Light said, standing up and walking to him. "Done with your meeting?"

His father, General Soichirou Yagami, was a man that tolerated very little that he didn't approve of, but approved of anything that wasn't against the rules. He also loved his family, and felt a little guilty about bringing his son to the battlefield, so he tried to spend time with the boy when he could.

"Yes, finally. Hopefully we can all go home by next week." Soichirou smiled, placing a hand on Light's shoulder. "How are you feeling? Sleep okay?"

"Yes." Light lied. He'd actually been having nightmares since he was given the job of Death Counter a year ago, but he didn't want to worry his father.

It's a good thing he was such a good liar…

"That's good." Soichirou smiled. "We'll see your mother and sister again soon."

Light smiled and nodded. "I miss them both. Especially Sayu."

Soichirou turned to Matsuda. "Matsuda, try to be sober until the party."

Matsuda pouted at the bottle.

[Winchester Woods, UK]

"Agh!" A man's cries echoed in the damp cells, his naked body covered in scars old and new. At the other end of the riding crop stroking his body was a small, pale hand mostly concealed by a white shirt-sleeve.

"You're not screaming loud enough, Beyond." A man watching from his perch on a stool nearby said boredly, dipping a marshmallow into chocolate cause. "Near, break a scar open."

The assailant, Near, was a little boy that was covered head-to-toe in white, from his curly, short hair to his white pajamas and slippers. His cherubic appearance contrasted sharply with what he was doing. His clothes were soon tainted with red as his crop came down and Beyond let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Good. Now break open another." The man said, nodding. Near raised the crop to strike, bit then tossed it aside. "Near?"

"This is boring." Near said, walking over to a blonde standing by the door. "Take me to my room, Mello."

"Near, you don't leave things half-finished." The man said, hopping off the stool.

"I'll come back to it." Near said, shifting a bit as the blonde picked him up. "I'm just bored and letting him suffer for a while."

The man looked at Beyond and smiled. "Of course. How could I ever doubt you?"

"You're getting old, General L." Near smiled impishly as he was carried out.

Mello laughed. "N, you do know you push your luck, right?"

Near shrugged, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck. "L knows I'm just messing."

They went up the stairs to leave the dark basement and entered the main hall of Wammy House, an impenetrable fortress. As they went down the hall, they saw Quillish Wammy approaching and Mello set Near down, the two of them bowing.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see." Wammy smiled. "N, we're going to Japan. I'll inform L, you two round up the others."

"Who will we be killing?" Mello asked, grinning.

Wammy smiled. "The Japanese Army."

-*-*-*-*-

Well, they're on their way. I'm gonna sing the doom song! *is knocked out before she can*


	3. Chapter Two: A Frightful Force

I actually changed quite a few things from the original version that I have in my notebook. Rephrasings, things people said, who said what, and I rather like it.

Warning, there will be death.

Chapter Two: A Frightful Force

"I'll be so happy to get out of this uniform!" Matsuda cried, leaning against a truck.

Light nodded. "Yes, it is rather stuffy. I'll be glad to have a private bath."

The two were at the outskirts of the victory party, where it was actually quiet enough to talk. It was December 2nd, 2003 – four days after the British Army ran away.

"Did we really scare them that much, though?" Light mused. "They ran away like an oni was coming after them."

Matsuda shrugged. "Maybe our victory made them think that."

Light laughed. "Well, whatever the reason, the last of them ran away two days ago; probably never to come back."

"Light! Matsuda! Get a look at this!"

The two looked up to see their comrade, Ukita, pointing to the now-empty battlefield – at least, it used to be. They could see a large crowd of children all sitting in the charred and bloody remains of the battlefield.

"Peculiar place to sit down for a picnic." Light mused, walking over to Ukita.

Ukita nodded. "I'll go ask them what they're doing here." He said firmly, starting to walk over to them.

The children looked up as he approached them, and he noticed that there was a man sitting next to a cherubic boy in white. "Oh, there is an adult!" He said, laughing a bit. "Isn't this an odd place for a picnic, sir?"

The man stroked the white child's hair fondly. "Not at all. We enjoy the remnants of battle. History is rather enjoyable."

"Can't be much fun, though." Ukita remarked.

"We have fun. Mello, show him." The white boy said, smiling impishly.

A feminine, blonde boy sitting next to the white boy smirked and stood up. The Japanese watched in horror as the boy raised his hand and Ukita's head flew off, a knife visible in the boy's hand. Blood splattered the blood at his feet and the headless body fell backwards.

"See? We have fun." Mello grinned.

Matsuda stepped out, others with him. "What the hell are you people?!"

The man smiled and stood up, his shoulders hunched like a vulture over the dead body of Ukita. The white child also stood, his small hand held in the man's bony one. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Japanese Army. We are Wammy House." The man said, walking over with the small child trailing alongside.

Matsuda stepped back in alarm, then gasped as he saw Soichirou come out and walked past them to meet the man. "General! Be careful!"

"Greetings, General." The man smiled. "I am L. And you?"

"Yagami Soichirou. What brings you to the battlefield, L?" Soichirou asked, narrowing his eyes at the man hunched before him.

"Honestly? Money." L shrugged. "And we kids were bored. You seem to be celebrating something."

"We chased the English away." Soichirou said calmly.

"Oh?" L smiled widely and picked up the while child. "Think again." He shifted the boy in his arms so that Soichirou could clearly see the band on the boy's sleeve, the British flag proudly displayed on it.

Soichirou stared at it coldly, his gaze flicking between the band and the boy's face. "How old is this child, L?"

"Ten." L replied simply.

Soichirou turned his gaze to L, clenching his fists. "You're bringing children of this young age into the battlefield?"

L shrugged. "They've seen worse. So, now that we know each other," L held out a hand, the other firmly supporting the boy. "I look forward to a good fight, General Yagami."

Soichirou took his hand and firmly shook it. "Don't get comfortable, L."

L smiled and pulled his hand back, wrapping it around the boy to better support him. "We'll give you time to collect your dead. In three days' time, we will meet again." He stepped back, the children moving to stand around him.

"Wait, you monster!" Matsuda raised his gun.

"No, Matsuda-san!" Light ran out, standing between the gun and its target. "They'll kill you!"

"Sooner than planned, at least." Mello sneered, fingering his knife.

Light shot him a cold glare, then looked back at Matsuda. "Please, Matsuda-san. Your death will not help Ukita."

Matsuda gripped his gun tightly and then lowered it, sighing. "Very well, Light-kun. You win." He looked down.

L nodded and started to lead the children away. As they walked away, the white boy looked over L's shoulder at them with a smile and then looked at a brown-haired girl with puppy-tails. "Linda, would you draw something for me?"

Light watched them go, then walked over to his tent and pulled out a black notebook with one hand, taking a pen in his hand with the other, and begin to write on one of the pages.

[_Hirokazu Ukita_

_Died November 30th, 2003_

_Cause of death: Beheading_]

He finished writing and closed the book, bowing his head. How had things changed so fast? Weren't they about to go home? Were those children the oni that the British army had run so fearfully from?

As he sat alone, he could hear Ukita's body being collected. Soon, it would be cremated and sent home to his family along with all the many others they'd lost in the recent battles.

_How did things turn out so wrong?_

-*-*-*-*-

Yes, I killed Ukita first. Poor guy.

So, opinions? Sorry I took so long to get it up, but I did and furthermore I have a job for the month! Double-woo!


End file.
